


Tomes of Trickery

by celticheart72



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, God(dess) of Mischief, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mischief, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of drabbles for Loki. Each chapter will feature a drabble with a specific prompt or plotline request.I do not own any of the Avengers/Thor/Marvel only my own original characters and ideas.Specific warnings for each drabble will be in the notes for that drabble.





	1. In the Doghouse

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts “Did you just hiss at me?” & “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”
> 
> Assumes an AU where Loki was not killed by Thanos.
> 
> WARNINGS: allusion to smut

Loki was, as usual, causing trouble. He’d been granted a place with the Avengers after helping to defeat Thanos, and Thor vouched for him. The rest of them were reluctant but conceded that anyone, including Loki, could make mistakes and change. After all, Bucky had been given a chance.

It didn’t make sense, but somehow, you’d fallen in love with the mischievous Asgardian and while he could be difficult to live with you knew he loved you too. Today though, you’d had enough of his mischief and fully intended on spending a quiet evening alone. He had intruded on your training with Wanda and Natasha. Teleporting in and out of the room, making various comments and offering his version of help, until all three of you were cursing him to the bowels of Asgard.

You were reclining on the bed you shared with Loki reading a favorite book when he suddenly materialized across the foot of it causing you to jump and make a startled noise.

“Did you just hiss at me?” His smile was amused, one corner of his mouth twisting up as he looked at you.

“Loki Odinson! What have I told you about just materializing out of nowhere?”

He lifted an eyebrow. “Well…”

Using your telekinesis, you pushed him off the bed and he landed on the floor with a thud. “Get off! And GET OUT!”

When Loki stood up and brushed himself off he looked indignant. “Darling that was completely uncalled for…”

“Damnit Loki.” You drew your legs up under you and rubbed your temples. “You’re giving me a headache.”

Loki smiled wickedly and sat back down on the bed. “I can fix that…”

“Yes. By getting off my bed and out of my room.” You flicked your hand and he was once again on the floor.

He didn’t look at all amused. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

“Not tonight it’s not.” Motioning with your hand the door opened and he was pushed out into the hall where the door slammed in his face. “Friday, can you please shield this room from Loki’s teleporting?”

“No problem. Just notify me when you want the shield dropped.”

“Thank you, Friday.”

Meanwhile, Loki was attempting to get back into the room and was cursing when he realized you’d shielded it to keep him out. He was standing there facing the door, hands on hips, contemplating blasting it open when Tony came walking down the hallway.

“What’s the matter Reindeer Games?”

“I seem to have made too much mischief for her tolerance today.”

Tony looked at the door and nodded. “Yep. I know the doghouse feeling well.”

Loki gave him a quizzical look. “Doghouse?”

“When your girlfriend or wife is aggravated with you to the point that she bans you from your own bed, you’re in the doghouse.”

“Ah.” Loki contemplated the point. “Yes. I seem to be in the proverbial doghouse then.”

“You might consider roses.”

Loki looked between the door and Tony. “Where might I find roses here on Midgarde?”

“What? No hocus pocus roses?”

“I think that would be unwise at this juncture.”

Tony nodded and motioned for Loki to follow him.

A few hours later you were coming out of the shower, wrapping your towel around you, when Friday alerted you that Loki was seeking entrance with flowers. “Fine. Don’t drop the shield on the room, I’ll just open the door.”

Loki was standing in the hallway holding a beautiful bouquet of red roses which he held out to you. “I am sorry Darling. I was attempting to be helpful by providing an unpredictable target for your training. It was not my intent to upset you.”

You looked between the roses and Loki. He really did appear remorseful. Even though you knew he’d do it again at some point you decided to forgive him. “Friday, drop the shield.” When the shield was down you accepted the roses and let him back in the room. “I’m going to forgive you this time Loki Odinson, because I love you, and I really don’t like being mad at you. But…” After setting the roses on the small table in the corner of your room you turned back and gave Loki a coy look as you dropped your towel. “You’re going to put that silver tongue of yours to good use.”

His smile was wicked as he reached for you.


	2. Listening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods and Deities Sentence Starters “Um…hello? Any…anyone listening?”
> 
> WARNINGS: mention of ex cheating, Loki being mischievous

 

Wadded up tissues circled the space where you sat cross-legged in the middle of your bed. That jerk of an ex-boyfriend really wasn’t worth your tears but you’d spent two years with him thinking the relationship was headed to marriage. Until you found him in bed with another woman. Fortunately, you hadn’t moved in together so  _his_  bed was not  _your_  bed.

Some new deep smooth voice in your head prompted you to just start talking. Pour it all out. You’ll feel better, the voice said. So you did. It felt like you’d talked for hours, when in reality it might have been about twenty minutes, The voice that had been so insistent was silent.

“Um…hello? Any…anyone listening?”

There was a shimmer near the foot of your bed and a man wearing green leather with long black hair, brilliant blue-green eyes, and a mischievous smile appeared. He looked  _familiar_  somehow. “ _Of course_ , I’m listening, my darling.”

Your feet propelled you further up your bed until your back was pressed against your headboard. Swallowing down your heart pounding in your throat you looked at the man. “Wha…Who are you?”

He chuckled and his smile widened. “There is no need to be afraid, my darling. Despite what the Avengers would have you believe I am mischievous, not evil.”

“Loki?”

“Indeed.”

“Wow. Okay. But, why are you here?”

“Your distress called to me.”

Folding your arms over your chest you leveled him with a questioning look. “MY distress called to you? I am absolutely positive I’m not the only woman who’s been cheated on and had her heart broken. Why me?”

“Perhaps your distress was the most intriguing to me in the moment? Who can say why any one thing catches a gods attention?”

Narrowing your eyes at him you shook your head. “Asgardians are not gods, you’re long lived, but mortal just like me.”

For just a second the smile slipped from his mouth before it slowly returned and his eyes danced as he studied you. “Smart little one, are you? I am not, however, Asgardian.”

You just looked at him.

“Either way, my darling. You are supposed to be at a party now?”

“How do you know about that?”

One black eyebrow arched over amused eyes.

“Yeah. Well, I’m not going. I’m sure I look like hell, I don’t have a dress, I don’ have a date, and I’m sure  _he’ll_  be there with  _her_.”

Loki snapped his fingers and you were suddenly dressed in a beautiful silver party dress and black stilettos. Your hand reached up to your hair which was twisted into an updo and you suspected your makeup was done to perfection. When you looked back at Loki he was wearing all black, jacket, shirt open at the neck, pants, and boots.

“Seriously?”

“Why not, my darling?”

You almost felt like Cinderella going to the ball. Loki offered you his arm and escorted you to the party where you were the obvious envy of all the women there. Including your ex’s new girlfriend. As the party was winding down and you were ready to leave you caught sight of Loki bent to your ex’s ear saying something. When the Asgardian, or whatever he was, stood up he snapped his fingers and smiled mischievously at your ex then turned and walked your way.

“What did you say to him?”

He wrapped your hand around his forearm with a smile that made your heart pound again and led you from the party.

“Loki?”

“Just that I am always listening.”

That didn’t make any sense. “Listening to what?”

“For my name.” He grinned over at you as he patted your hand on his forearm. “The next time he attempts to…perform…he will find he is unable to rise to the occasion.”

You gasped. He apparently heard you when you told your ex you wished his dick would shrivel up and die. “I didn’t say your name.”

“No, my darling, you did not. But he did.”


	3. Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “I’m not supposed to be here.” And “But I don’t want to leave.”
> 
> I changed wording of one of the prompts slightly to match the scenario better.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

Paradise. That was truly how you would describe Asgard.

Years later if someone asked you to tell them about your happy place where you let your mind wander when you needed to center yourself it would be Asgard. The air was fresh, the sky was bluer than you’d ever seen, the water pure, the people happy and so full of life.

Loki brought you back with him when it became too dangerous on Earth to be a mutant.

Odin was furious. Asgard was not for Midgardians. In the end he relented and allowed you to stay. You weren’t a normal Midgardian.

Frigga was happy simply because you made her son happy. She wondered when you might marry.

Thor flirted and made fun of his brother. That was nothing new.

With a heavy sigh you sat on one of the benches in the palace gardens with your face lifted to the sunlight. It was several minutes before you felt Loki materializing behind you.

“My darling, I’ve been looking all over the castle for you.” His voice made it to your ears just before you felt his hands on your shoulders.

Leaning your head back into his abdomen you smiled up at him. “Well now you’ve found me.”

He reached up and lightly traced your cheekbones with his fingers. “Is there something amiss that has you wandering the castle grounds?”

You let your eyes drift closed as Loki’s fingers continued their featherlight movements. “I was thinking about paradise and that I’m not supposed to be here.”

Loki’s fingers left your face and you nearly fell back when he shifted position to sit next to you. His arm swept out to keep you from toppling over the bench. The expression on his face was unreadable but if you knew your Loki he was already plotting how to keep you on Asgard with him.

Before he could say a word, you lifted a finger and pressed it to his lips. “ _ But _ I don’t want to leave. There’s no need for you to plot ways to shield our room so I can’t leave without you. Or lock me in some dark dungeon in the bowels of the castle.”

“I would never do that to you.” He actually looked and sounded insulted, which made you smile.

“Yes Loki, you would. If you thought I intended to leave Asgard you most certainly would.”

“Perhaps. It is not safe for you back on Midgard.” His blue eyes moved out over the maze of plant life stretching out in front of you before returning to you. “I would not lock you in the dungeon though.”

“How very kind of you, my Lord of Mischief.”

“Lord of Mischief. How very wicked that sounds coming from your lips.”

You stood up from the bench and reached your hand out to him. “Come and walk with me, perhaps we can find some mischief to get into.”

The smirk that played over his lips was positively devilish, and your heart melted all over again.


	4. Time For A New Job Or Loki May Take Over The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I’ve always been the expendable one.” “Maybe to them, but to me you’re irreplaceable. They gamble with your life again and I’ll destroy them.” “They’re fighting for a good cause.” “And so will I: you.”
> 
> WARNINGS: mention of injury

You grimaced as Loki set you gently on your bed. He even went so far as to sit next to you and fluffed the pillows behind your back. It was uncharacteristically sweet of him, and it was making you nervous.

“Loki, I’ll be alright. You don’t need to fuss over me. The doctor said I just need some rest.”

He pushed a lock of hair behind your ear and frowned. “My darling, you almost died. Leave me to my fussing, if you will.”

When his hand cupped your cheek, you closed your eyes and leaned into his touch. “I did not _almost_ die, stop being so melodramatic.”

His thumb tapped your cheek, and you opened your eyes to look at him. “A concussion, 37 stitches, two broken ribs. Shall I continue?”

With a sigh ending in a pained groan, you leaned your head back into the pillows. “No, Loki. No need. I’m a low-level SHIELD agent, I’ve always been the expendable one.”

“Maybe to them, but to me, you are irreplaceable. They gamble with your life again, and I _will_ destroy them.”

You turned your head his way. “They’re fighting for a good cause.”

One eyebrow arched, and his chin dropped to his chest. “And so will I: you.”

Reaching your hand out, you laid it over his. “Loki…”

He grasped your hand in both of his and lifted it to his lips, “My darling, you should be aware by now that you will not win an argument with me.”

“I know, I know.”

The two of you stared at each other for a long moment before either of you spoke again. “I think perhaps if you do not wish me to destroy all of SHIELD, you may wish to consider an early retirement.”

It was your turn to raise an eyebrow at him. “What would I do then, Loki?”

“Anything you desire.” He spread his hands and gave you his signature mischievous grin.

“Taking over the world is not an option, Loki Odinson.”

“My darling, I would do it if it kept you from harm.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
